


Stray kids One-Shots collection

by Thebeescharmer



Series: One shots Collections [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Gladiators, Hybrids, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebeescharmer/pseuds/Thebeescharmer
Summary: A collection of small or middle lenght One-shots with different pairings, settings and universes <3





	1. In your arms (Jisung/Minho)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! so this is my first work, I hope you like it, before you start reading here are some infos : 
> 
> 1/ every os is entitled, rated and the universe is specified, so if you don’t want to read smut or don’t like a pairing you can skip it.  
> 2/ English is not my first language so if you see a mistake, tell me please <3  
> 3/ I had no intention of making a fair collection with each and every pairing, I just did the ones I liked, sorry if your fav is not there

**Pirate AU / Rating M (Because there’s blood and death)**

Note : That’s sad you guys, you’ll hate me.

 

The guns were howling around him, deafening sounds making his head pound. His body was bloody, some cuts and bruises peeking through the crimson he drew from his enemies. Surrounding him, the powder’s smell from the canons was almost as unbearable as the one of the bodies that fell down on the deck and were already starting to rot under the morning sun.

A raging scream escaped his throat as he plunged his sword in one of the sailor’s belly. The man fell on his knees, his organs gushing out of his body as he coughed blood on the pirate’s face. Retrieving his weapon, Jisung swiped his cheek with the side of his sleeve, dirtying his white shirt with even more blood.

His eyes stung from the smoke and the sparks of fire that escaped from the burning ship. A sudden jolt made Jisung stumble upon himself, only staying on his feet thanks to his captain that gripped his arm tightly.

He had barely enough time to look at his friend before the smooth but powerful voice pierced through the shouts and the mayhem of the fight.

“EVERYBODY GO BACK ON THE HOWLING !”

Jisung looked around him, some of them slaughtering their last victim before running to the side of the boat. His legs started to move on their own, when he saw a lithe figure fall on the ground not far from the raging flames that ravaged the boat.

“JISUNG NO !”

Ignoring his captain’s voice, Jisung threw himself in the fight once again, managing to avoid several swords and gun shots as he sunk deeper and deeper in the smoke that raised from every corner of this damn ship.

“MINHO !”

A faint sound made him turn his head towards the side of the deck, where standing with much difficulty on his trembling legs was his friend, looking about to pass out from exhaustion. Ignoring the blatant pain in his leg from a large cut, Jisung ran towards him, his voice calling his name with desperation.

When his arms finally reached him, Minho fainted in his arms, collapsing on his shoulders as Jisung took him with him, passing one of his arms behind his neck. The two pirates started to limp towards the front of the boat, their legs threatening to let go under the weight of both bodies.

They were almost there, almost saved, when Jisung’s legs snapped, making the two men collapse on the ground, the wooden deck cracking under their weight. Jisung looked at Minho, his friend’s face covered in blood as he panted, laid down on his back and looking at him through black strands of hair.

As they heard the boat crack from every place and felt it finally starting to sink down in the ocean, they saw the water take over the deck, overflowing every visible space of the ship. When Jisung looked back at him, Minho was smiling through the pain and the desperation of their upcoming death.

“I love you Jisung”

The blonde-haired pirate smiled too, his hand coming for his lover’s and intertwining their fingers in a loving embrace.

“I love you too my love”

Hovering above his man, Jisung gently placed his arms around his head, and with the very remnant of his strength, kissed the two radiant lips that smiled despite the water coming for them. The warmth of his man comforted him, the bloody and trembling hand tangling his hair in his hold prevented the tears from spilling as he felt the salt burn his wounds.

In a last breath Minho smiled to him, embracing him in his strong arms that held him against his calmly beating heart.

The last thing Jisung saw before the gigantic wave crashed on them, was Minho’s dark chocolate eyes that looked fondly at him, telling him it would be okay. That is was okay.

To die in his lover’s arms.

 

 

As the royal navy’s ship sunk down in the ocean, the blood and the smoke mixing with the water, Chan collapsed on his knees. On his own boat, the entire crew looked at the same thing, the same expression on their faces as tears started to fall from their eyes.

“may the gods of the ocean take care of their souls.”

Chan cried silently, letting the sorrow take upon him as he looked one last time at the disappearing ship. The burn in his throat was nothing compared to the one of his heart.


	2. Preying on my heart (Chan/Hyunjin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiator Au / Rating Explicit (because well yeah sex)
> 
> Note : Chan as a gladiator is like the death of me

Sweat was glistening on this slightly tanned skin, that shone under the sun’s burning rays. Hyunjin looked at the man hungrily, his two captivating black eyes roaming the exposed flesh like a predator. Hyunjin felt like he had the power in those moments, when the other was into the arena, dead men surrounding him and muscles still fuming.  
Those moments when Hyunjin felt so proud of him, so proud that his family’s gladiator had once again won his fight. But deep down, he felt another kind of pride, the one to know that those strong muscular arms and those veiny hands took down his body each night in his luxurious bedroom.  
That on fine sheets of satin and the finest broderies that had been brought from far away lands, his body was ravished like a prey devoured by his predator. That this very fine man, that handsome and victorious gladiator was his, his man.  
Their eyes crossed path, the deep black ones sinking in that chocolate brown that sparkled like crackling fire. All around them the crowd was cheering, his family calmly savouring their victory in their private area. Hyunjin smiled at the man, his dainty fingers grabbing harshly the side of his chair. On the field, surrounded by corpses and the still fuming metal of the swords, Chan smirked at him.  
Shall the feast start. 

His voice was muffled by the delicate silk pillow, that he was ruining with his bites and his saliva that spilled from his mouth each time he moaned. His back was arched beautifully, the strong hands maintaining him in a vice like grip, bruising his ribs and hips like claws.  
As his body was rocked back and forth, he felt the large body hover above him, strong chest gliding against his back due the sweat that emanated from their skin. His flesh was trembling, his bones shaking underneath it, rough palms massaging his hips in a rough manner that still held a gentle vibe.  
No matter how hard he went, how feral he was, his skin still burning from the fights and mind still foggy with this bestial rage that took control of him in the arena, Chan never hurt him, never made him scream in anything but pleasure.  
“CHAN YES ! AGAIN !”  
A deafening growl pierced through the air of the bedroom, the tall man hammering inside him like a beast, making his voice so thin with all the moaning and screaming. Aggressive hands took his air into a tight fist, yanking his head back as his mouth was assaulted by the two plump lips that he loved so dearly.  
Sucking on his tongue, Chan stole his breathe away, caressing his inside from everywhere, soul mixing with his in a deliciously feral ballet.  
The power, the force, the bestiality, everything that Chan was, Hyunjin loved it. He loved it even more that he knew it was only for him, only for his own pleasure, his own love.  
“I love you”  
Hyunjin’s voice was so weak, so thin that Chan didn’t hear it, he never did, and maybe it was better this way.

Hyunjin was one step away from death, from ending his pain and sorrow. One step away from collapsing into pluton’s mouth and never come back. His trembling body held onto the marbled balcony so weakly, just a gentle breeze could have made him fall on the ground so far away under him.  
On the back of his eyelids was imprinted that scene, that scene he just saw of Chan and a woman, his man with someone else. Even his tears could not drown this memory as he saw it each time he closed his eyes.  
The pain surrounded his body, like a heavy crown on his bones as his mind fogged from the sorrow. Hyunjin never believed in those tales that his instructors made him read, about those lovers that died from heartbreak. How foolish was he to think that he would be any different, for he only wanted to join the darkness now that his heart was shattered in million pieces.  
“Hyunjin ?!”  
“DON’T COME NEAR ME ! GO AWAY”  
“Hyunjin what are you doing ?!”  
Chan’s face was panicked, his muscles contracted in each area of his body, making him look like a lion ready to pounce on him. Hyunjin’s face was full of tears and so much pain that Chan had trouble to look at him.  
“who was that woman ?”  
“no one”  
“go away, don’t come back”  
Chan hesitated a moment, his feet not quite agreeing with his mind when the tall figure turned around and closed the door behind him, leaving Hyunjin alone in his bedroom, his hands still holding the balcony rail with force.  
One leg after the other, Hyunjin sat down, facing the emptiness expanding beneath his feet. His body was trembling, his heart beating weakly inside his chest as his hands finally let go of the marbled rail.  
Suddenly, a strong hold prevented his body to fall into the air, large chest sticking to his back and breath warm against his cheek.  
“she’s my sister you idiot”  
As the tears doubled in intensity, Hyunjin felt his weak body being manhandled back into the room, the two strong arms holding him tightly as if to never let go. When Chan laid down next to him, wiping the tears with his thumb and looking at him fondly, Hyunjin sobbed more, his heart hesitating between bruise and joy.  
“you truly would have done it”  
It was not a question, more like a fact that Chan needed to say out loud to realise. The two striking black orbs sunk inside his, his lashes wet and glistening like diamonds droplets.  
“I have nothing if you’re not mine. I don’t want anything else if you’re not mine”  
The two plump lips shushed him, gently claiming his breathe, big hand cradling his cheek.  
“I love you Hyunjin”  
The smile he received in return was worth everything he could think of, everything the world had to offer. And he knew he could not go back into the arena knowing he had a chance of losing it, not once more. Because, this man, this tiny black-haired man that he could crush with one hand if he wanted to, meant everything to him.  
“how far would you follow me Hyunjin ?”  
“as far as you’ll go”  
Chan smiled too, his mouth full of promises and sweet words as he kissed him once more. Their hands intertwined, their souls finally colliding inside their ribcage where their heart synchronized. When they parted, the same flame burned in their eyes, the same words echoing in their minds.  
“then let’s go”


	3. Are you really a Slytherin ? (Felix/Jeongin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter Au / Rating Teen and up (because Jeongin’s a baby)
> 
> Note : Harry potter Au is the best thing in life, fight me

Felix looked at his boyfriend from the corner of his eye, all the way back to the Slytherin table where the small black-haired boy was feeding his howl with tiny pieces of meat. Beside him, Minho was looking as mischievous as he ever did, annoying the hell out of a whining Seungmin.   
The orange-haired wizard smiled sweetly, catching his boyfriend’s eyes from the Gryffindor table where he was sat with Chan, Jisung and Hyunjin. Jeongin smiled too, his braces showing cutely as his eyes disappeared behind his monolids, making him super hella cute in Felix’s dictionary.   
“you should be even more gross Aussie boy”   
“what ?”   
Chan looked at Jisung with a betrayed look on his face that he was previously stuffing with food, some of it staining the corner of his mouth.   
“not you, the other kangaroo boy, hey tangerine hair, if you want to go see him you can”   
Felix scrunched his freckled nose in the same way his boyfriend told him made him look like a koala, and resumed to stare at his Slytherin lover, who was currently braiding an unhappy Minho’s hair. Felix chuckled. Sometimes he truly wondered how his boyfriend landed in Slytherin. 

“come on give me a kiss !” 

“nup” 

Both wizards were currently sat down inside the school library, books of several different genre opened in front of them, but Jeongin couldn’t seem to focus on any of them. The whining youngest looked at his boyfriend with a fakely pained look and pouty lips, pocking the aussie boy’s freckles one by one until Felix sighed and looked back at him. 

“ok, but just one. And after that, you stop” 

“promise” 

The way Jeongin’s eyes lightened with a victorious flame made Felix chuckle in this low voice of his, his lover was the cutest. The two feline eyes looked inside his dark chocolate ones, and gently closed, before leaning towards his face.   
Felix closed his eyes too at the first touch of the thin lips on his plump ones. The sensation of those two flesh crescents moving on his made his mind dizzy, his palms sweat. The Slytherin’s mouth was soft and pliant against his, dancing slowly. When a tongue wetly pocked at it lower lip, Felix opened his mouth with a sigh, his tongue joining Jeongin’s in a tender ballet. 

Their mouths slid against one another, their tongues battling gently inside and outside of their mouths, the thought that this was supposed to be a studying session far away from Felix’s mind. The Australian’s hand somehow found his way on his boyfriend thigh, squeezing the flesh enough for the boy to moan quietly inside his mouth.   
Nipping on his lower lips, Jeongin bit on the reddened flesh and pulled it slightly, earning himself a slap on his leg that made him chuckle. His boyfriend parted from him, his eyes glazed with a foggy shine and his mouth wet and glistening. Jeongin smiled sweetly at him. 

“so, about that Amortentia potion ?” 

“fuck it” 

Felix’s voice was raw in his throat, making it even deeper than usual, if it was possible, Jeongin shivered. When a firm hand grabbed his nape and his face was once again against his boyfriend’s, their mouths colliding gently, Felix could feel Jeongin’s smirk against his lips. 

As the Sorting hat once said “Those cunning folks use any means, To achieve their ends”

And as Jeongin smiled through the kiss, gently caressing his boyfriend’s cheek with his hand while the other closed the book they were supposed to read, Felix totally lost touch with anything that wasn’t Jeongin related. 

Despite his cute crescent eyes, lovely laugh and bubbly smile, Jeongin was in fact, a proud Slytherin.


	4. Does it hurt if I pull on it ? (Woojin/Seungmin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid Au / Rating G (because it’s just fluff really)
> 
> Note : Woojin is the cutest thing that ever existed, bye

Woojin was mesmerised, better, he was hypnotised by the marvellous looking tuft of fur that swayed from side to side in front of his eyes. The long, thin and black tail was swirling in the air, fur shining under the sun rays that peeked through the window of the classroom. 

Woojin dared to look up, admiring the shape of the gorgeous ass cheeks that the tail was linked to, and he smiled. 

“stop staring at my ass you creep” 

“actually I was staring at your tale” 

“yeah keep telling yourself that” 

Seungmin would never understand how much his tail fascinated him. His two adorable black furry ears peeking through the black locks of his hair were almost as adorable. But Woojin had a thing for his boyfriend tail’s. 

“remember the first thing I told you ?” 

“yeah, you asked me if it would hurt if you pulled on it, you decerebrated”

Woojin smiled, his cute crescent eyes showing as he laughed lightly. Seungmin snorted, not quite confident with his boyfriend’s stares, but hey it was Woojin after all so why bother. The cat hybrid sighed, sitting down in front of his boyfriend, legs on each side of his chair. 

“you never answered it though, does it hurt ?” 

“not really, it’s like pulling on my arm or my leg” 

“does that mean I could pull on it next time we-“ 

“if you end that sentence, I end you” 

“come on, I let you bite me all over !” 

“don’t do as if you didn’t like it !” 

“still bickering ?”

Woojin raised his face to meet Minho’s black eyes that held that same glint of mischief as always. The fox hybrid laughed and sat down next to Woojin, pretending to read a book that he deemed more appealing that the couple.  
Seungmin poked his cheek to regain his attention, which was effective, Woojin smacking lightly his lips against his boyfriend’s ones. His lover scrunched his nose from surprise, but smiled nonetheless, his tail contently swaying behind his back. 

“I wish I had a tail” 

“you are a bear hybrid Woojin, you have a tail” reminded him his cute boyfriend whose ears perked from annoyance on his head. 

“I do but I can’t grab things with it !”

“you barely can manage to live with four members, I wouldn’t imagine the thing if you had a tail” 

“shut up Minho”

Seungmin laughed, poking his boyfriend’s lips with his forefinger. 

“I find your tail very cute” 

“you’re cute” 

As Woojin admired his boyfriend’s cheek turn a deep shade of red, he smiled at him and pecked his lips gently, sniffing a big whiff of his scent on the way. Seungmin always smelled good, perk of being a cat hybrid and being overly clean. 

“you never answered me though” 

“on what ?” 

“next time, can I pull on it ?”


	5. Never take my love back (Chan/Minho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greek god Au / Rating G (again, just fluff)

Minho was all about lust, love, secret rendezvous and night-time making out. He tended to have that effect on people, making them sway with his beauty, making their knees weak when he licked his lips and slightly squinted his eyes.   
After all he was Aphrodite, the god of love. Everyone was after him, everyone was envious, jealous or wanted to jump him. He was used to it really, and he dealt with it pretty well actually. Because whenever the times got rough, that his day was too long or his mornings shitty, he just had to look at the sky. 

He did just that, sat down in his bedroom on the mount Olympus, surrounded by luxurious sheets and mirrors and flowers. His head rested on his arms, neatly folded on the windows will that showed the entirety of the sky. 

He saw it then, the sun ready to deep down into the darkness, meaning his lover should be there any time soon. 

 

The sun had set nearly an hour prior when Apollo entered the bedroom, quietly trying to close the door behind him. The god of the sun sighed, his mind heavy and muscles sore from his long day guiding his solar sled. 

He was halfway done getting ride of his white robe and sandals when he heard the bundle on the bed grown. He smiled brightly, looking at how some thigh peeked out of the satin sheets to say hello. 

Totally naked, the god of the sun finally laid down next to his lover, entering the sheets forte and caging the small body inside his arms. A tiny huff was heard before the cute face of his personal god of love peeked under the pink coverts. The two big almond shaped eyes looked at him sleepily and with a tired smiled his boyfriend asked in a voice fogged with sleep.

“long day ?” 

“yup, you ?” 

His lover didn’t answer, but kissed his lips softly, lingering slightly more than usual and licking on the plump lower crescent. His man knew what it meant : Minho had to take back one love today. He didn’t like to do it, he was eager to give love, to feed the world with it, but when Cupid, his apprentice came back with a fallen love that he had to take back, his lover was grumpy and gloomy afterwards. Luckily, Chan knew how to deal with this too. 

“tomorrow is an eclipse, so how about I stay with you all day in bed ?” 

Finally, his boyfriend opened back his dazzling eyes and smiled brightly at him. 

“I’d love that” 

The god of the sun chuckled and kissed his lover’s nose who cutely whined in his embrace. 

“my love for you will never fall Minho” 

At that, Minho finally smiled his true smile, the calm, gentle and confident one, that only Chan had the luck to see. 

“I know” 

Chan smiled back, kissing his lover on the lips one last time before closing the sheets on them and lulling his god of love to sleep.


	6. Make my heart bloom (Jeongin/Hyunjin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greek god Au / Rating G (because Jeongin’s still a baby)
> 
> Note : inspired (cough cough) by the myth of Hades and Persephone

Jeongin was walking around, smelling flowers that grew under his feet each time he took a step. The small and frail looking boy was surrounded by colours and perfumes that made his head dizzy and made him smile. Being the child of Demeter, goddess of the earth and the harvest had its perk, and since birth Jeongin embodied everything that his mother loved : the delicacy of flowers, the beauty of fresh and young buds, the joy of the birds’ singing. 

Everybody loved Jeongin, every god, human and animal loved the son of the harvest goddess, so much that he was constantly forgetting one important thing. 

Not everyone was nice. 

Jeongin was picking up a delicate looking Lily flower when the earth started to shake underneath his feet. Standing up quickly, he almost lost his balance when a second quake rose, making the ground shatter and break in front of him.   
A scream emerged from his throat, a frail and thin voice that looked so much like him and didn’t go that far. When black heavy smoke started to rise from the rift on the ground, Jeongin considered running, but he knew it was too late when a silhouette drew itself amongst the darkness of the fog. 

Before he could do anything, Jeongin was surrounded by smoke, blinded and mind dizzy from the strong smell of sulphur. He closed his eyes that started to tear up, feeling the smell climb up his throat and making him choke.   
When his mind went blank and his body collapsed, a strong embrace enveloped him, preventing him from hitting the ground. 

Then, everything was black. 

 

Jeongin had been awake for hours now and had the time to collect himself and calm his beating heart that hammered inside his chest. The place he woke up in was a spacious bedroom, decorated with dozens of stunning and delicate looking statues. The bed he was sitting in was big, enough for three people and ornate with black satin sheets. 

When the owner of the place walked in, Jeongin understood why the bed was so big. 

The man was tall, so much taller than what Jeongin was used too with the other gods, and strong looking. His torso was large, his hands big and his legs long, making his stature so impressive the poor god felt his body shake slightly. 

“you’re awake” 

His voice was deep, but surprisingly smooth and warm. When Jeongin looked into his eyes, his breathe was taken away by the other’s appearance. His eyes were big and bright blue, looking like the sky before a storm. His lips were full, his skin as white as paper and his jaw strong. Long black hair fell on his face, framing his young-looking features nicely; Jeongin swallowed hard. 

“you’re even prettier from up close” 

The man approached him, his voice echoing in the room and surrounding Jeongin. The brunette was used to be called pretty, but coming from this man, it seemed to hold much more meaning than from anybody else;   
When the man sat next to him on the bed, Jeongin had the urge to jerk away from him, but the gentle looking eyes maintained him in place. A big hand rose up, cradling his cheek with so much tenderness Jeongin felt his heart jump in his throat. 

“I’m not going to hurt you Jeongin” 

The small man swallowed, his body slightly untensing at the agreeable touch that brought warmness to his chest. 

“who are you ?” 

“I am Hades, but you can call me Hyunjin” 

Jeongin lost himself in those blue eyes that looked deep inside of him, so much deeper than anyone ever did. He should have been frightened, should have been trying to escape, but the way this man touched his face like he was the most delicate piece of fine glass was so enticing. Jeongin almost forgot everything, his mother that had to be dead worried, the other gods who would look for him, the earth and the upper world. 

“will you be mine Jeongin ?” 

Jeongin didn’t answer, but when his feline eyes plunged once more into those stormy ones, he felt like he didn’t have too. 

 

The under world was much different from what Jeongin was used too. The three parts of the Hells were much different from one another too, and Jeongin had fun roaming around the land with that weird looking creature that followed him on Hyunjin’s order.   
The little snake like creature squeaked when Jeongin talked about visiting the Tartare, the place where the bad souls went after death.   
When the odour of rotten bodies and burned flesh invaded his nostrils, making him almost gag, Jeongin turned around without even trying to pass the border of the land, realising he didn’t want to see what was there after all. A hand before his eyes and coughing like a seek man, the god went back to Hyunjin’s castle. 

“I don’t think what’s happening in the tartare is suited for you beauty” had told him Hyunjin when the night has come, and they were both laid down on the immense bed, a safety distance between them.   
As the nights pilled, as the days passed, the distance between their two bodies thinned, the barricades fell, and soon enough, Jeongin slept soundly his head on Hyunjin’s chest, their hands intertwined where the god’s heart was beating. 

 

Jeongin had almost forgot everything from where he came from, when Hermes stormed inside the throne room, looking very displeased with Hyunjin. 

“Demeter is dying from sorrow ! her pain is radiating everywhere on earth, ice and cold have taken over the lands, harvests are dead, and humans are desperate ! Zeus is ordering you to let go of her son !” 

Jeongin looked borderline lost, his big feline eyes passing from Hermes’ irritated looking face, and Hyunjin’s closed one, that didn’t show any emotion. 

“if he wants to go, then he can. I’m not forcing him into anything” 

“Hyunjin..”

“is this what you want ?” 

The stormy eyes were miserable, so immensely sad that Jeongin felt his heart crack a little inside his ribs. His clenched his hands on the black robes that he wore, the deep colour reminding him of his host’s hair. 

“she’s my mother, I have to make sure she’s okay” 

It felt so wrong, even his voice seemed to know it as it wavered inside his throat, coming out so thin and broken. Hyunjin’s face looked defeated as he waved his hand in the air, closing his dazzling blue eyes not to show the pain that flickered in them. 

“if it’s what you want then” 

And as Jeongin was carried by Hermes out of the underworld, his eyes filled with tears and his heart shattered, he knew it’s not what he wanted after all. 

 

His mother paid extra attention now, not letting him wander around freely, making him sit beside her as she was working on making flowers bloom and harvest spring. 

Jeongin looked at her from the rock he was sat on, breathing deeply, his eyes lost somewhere between the sky and the land. He didn’t hear from Hyunjin again, it’s been a year, and no one wanted to tell him how the god of death was doing. The only thing Jeongin knew, it’s that he was not doing well himself. 

Two new seasons had sprung from his little escapade to Hell, Autumn and Winter, when the life stopped, and died, to return better and brighter afterwards. Jeongin found it pretty, the way the ice flakes turned around in the sky and landed quietly on the ground, how the cold took over and drew intricate shapes of hoarfrost on the glass. 

Somehow, it reminded him of the underworld, where everything was of deep colours and rich smells, of fire and smoke, of warm and darkness. The flowers were not blooming around him anymore, and it made his mother distraught. Instead of the lilies and the roses that spread around him, the rock was now covered with black Belladonna flowers, Hyunjin’s favourite.

Jeongin sighted, spring was just starting over, he had to say goodbye to Autumn’s red and oranges colours and welcome the green and pink and yellow of the spring. He was not as delighted about it as his mother, who wandered around joyfully, singing to herself. 

Furrowing inside his white robes, he found the little fruit that he carried around with him everywhere. A little grenade, of a deep red colour that shone under the light of the sun. he used to eat them will roaming around Hyunjin’s bedroom. He had spent only six months in hell, but somehow it felt like an eternity. 

He held the fruit in his hand like a treasure, like the remaining of what he had with Hyunjin. Closing his eyes, he let the memories of the warm breath against his neck at night invade hiss senses, the way Hyunjin held his hands and told him that when he would be older, he would teach him how love felt like, how much he loved him. 

Jeongin never told him he loved him too, never had the guts to tell him, now it felt like the biggest regret he would ever have. A lonely tear rolled up on his cheek, as the boy thought about the rare, but pure smile that he missed so dearly.   
His mind elsewhere, Jeongin dropped by accident the fruit he held, the poor thing shattering in half on the rocks of the ground. 

“NO !” 

Kneeling down, the god cried silently, gathering the two pieces inside his trembling hands and holding it against his heart. The salt of his tears rolled on his lips and wetted the ground, making more flowers of deep reds and plump colours bloom.   
Sniffing quietly, Jeongin picked up a grain from the fruit, popping it into his mouth, eager to feel the sweet taste once again. 

Suddenly, the earth started to shake, started to move beneath his knees, the ground breaking in half just like the first time. Just like he dreamed so many times, the black heavy smoke rose from the ground, blinding everything but the dark and strong silhouette that appeared beyond the darkness. 

“JEONGIN !” 

Ignoring his mother’s calls, the god rose to his feet, and ran to him, feeling his heart beating again after so many days of feeling numb. His legs never ran faster in his entire life, and when his arms closed around a strong waist, and he felt the warm embrace of the one he loved, Jeongin started crying again. 

The smoke surrounded him quickly, making his frail frame disappear into the emptiness, his feline eyes breaming with tears of joy.   
When he caught sight of his mother, that looked so devastated, but so resigned, he could not help but smile to her, that smile that was the first real one since he came back. 

“I’m sorry mother”

 

The underworld was exactly like he remembered it to be, the bedroom still smelled like he liked it, and Hyunjin still held him so tenderly at night like he used to do. The only thing that changed, was the way Jeongin held him back, how he caressed his chest at the place where his heart was, how he nosed in his neck to smell his odour. 

How he told him, that night he came back, with a gentle smile and his feline eyes sparkling with joy. 

“I love you” 

And how Hyunjin deemed down, his big hand cradling his cheek and his warm breath caressing his face. His plump lips had felt so nice against his, so warm and sweet. The way they moved and danced with his, the delicious feelings and the wet sounds that filled his heart with joy. 

“I love you beauty” 

Hermes looked even madder this time, his foot tapping the ground and brows furrowed on his sharp face. 

“is it what you downright want ?” 

Jeongin giggled from where he sat, on his lover’s laps, contentedly nuzzling his cheek. 

“tell Zeus to let me alone already, I’m not going anywhere” 

Hermes sighed, his face falling on the ground pondering about the anger he would have to face once he would tell Zeus that Jeongin was now happily kissing the side of the god of death’s cheek. 

“I’m tired of this job” was the last thing that they heard before the god disappeared into nothingness. 

Feeling Hyunjin’s hand gently caress his back while ordering to his minions. Jeongin took the handsome face between two of his fingers and tilted it to his. Kissing the plump lips sweetly, Jeongin giggled nonce more when his lover pinched his cheek cutely.   
His feline eyes sinking into the storm of his soulmate’s ones, Jeongin smiled happily and leaned down for another kiss that was only sweetness and delicacy. 

“welcome back home flower”


	7. Water my heart and all the flowers it holds (Chan/Woojin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower shop Au / Rating Teen and up (because they make out)
> 
> Note : this one may be one of my favourites

Woojin was a gentle, caring and organised man. Everyone was proud of him, loved him and pampered him like the good guy he was. His mother expected him to marry an honourable woman who would give him lots of children, his father wanted him to build a carrier in a good company, and his grandmother was convinced he would one day became a medic. 

While attending college, Woojin worked part time in a large flower shop near the city centre and liked to believe the pressure his family put on him was just because they loved him and cared for him. That’s because he didn’t wanted to hurt them that he never told them. 

That he didn’t go to the university anymore, and that this shop was in fact his full-time job, and his passion. That he was following an online formation to become a florist, and that Minho the shop owner liked him so much that he had guaranteed he could stay in the shop for how long he wanted to work there. Saying that his colleagues, Jisung and Seungmin were happy was the understatement of the year. 

The small bell on top of the door that announced a new customer tinted, making Woojin look up from the counter he was taking a nap on, it was lonely today, so Minho would not mind anyway. A tall, muscular man in a black tee shirt and ripped jean came in, his greyish hair falling on his handsome face. The strong arms were inked from top to bottom, traditional Japanese tattoo on one, showing a magnificent looking dragon, and a full-on flower themed sleeve on the other one. From were he sat, and due too the plunging v neck of the man’s tee-shirt, he could also see the more discreet but still stunning looking zodiac tattoo that showed the libra constellation. 

The man smirked to him when Woojin’s eyes fell from the tattoo onto the delicious looking pectorals that were hug tightly in that black tee-shirt. Who wore that kind a shirt anyway ? ha right, Bang Chan did. 

“hello my beautiful Orchid” 

Woojin smiled, his shyness taking over when the red on his cheeks came back full force. When Chan crossed his arms on the counter, leaning forward so that his nose was nearly touching Woojin’s, the florist knew he and his focus were fucked up for the day.   
With the tip of his finger, Woojin traced gently the still fresh Orchid tattoo that ornate Chan’s forearm, delicately framed by a rose and a tulip. The colour was still of a dark violet, still healing and looking more magnificent each day. 

“love, beauty and delicacy, that downright is your flower my love” 

Woojin chuckled, his nose scrunching up slightly and his teeth showing in a perfect smile that Chan adored so much. 

“I see the flower language book that I offered you is useful” at that, Chan smiled back, his dimple showing on his right cheek, making Woojin’s heart flutter in his chest from the wave of feelings that crossed his ribs. It’s been two years now since they met, and the other still had that same effect on him, the one when you feel your feet off the ground and your heart in your throat. 

“indeed, that’s why I’d like to buy one rose please” 

Woojin smiled knowingly, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“what colour ?” Chan leaned a little bit forward, his nose brushing against Woojin’s, breath warm and plump lips almost in kiss-reach. 

“deep red” 

Woojin choked on his saliva, couching harshly while his boyfriend smirked to himself, leaning on the counter and laughing. 

“Chan !” 

“come on beauty tell me what it means ?” 

“you know perfectly what that means” 

“howww come on be nice, I’m trying to learn”

Woojin sighed, his palms resting against his heated face as Chan gave him a devilish smirk, his eyes almost disappearing underneath his eyelids. Woojin scoffed, preparing the cutter and grabbing one of the deep red roses that he kept near the counter, they smelled so good. 

“roses are usually the representation of love. The red stands for passion and depth. Together they mean, passionate love.. and well, sensuality and therefore, sex” 

The last part of his sentence was said so quickly that Chan almost didn’t get it, but he did, and he smiled through it, enjoying the view of his boyfriend being so flustered and embarrassed. 

“well thank you for the lesson Orchid” 

His boyfriend handed him the flower, plus an other one that made Chan smile so wide his dimple was deeper than the ocean. He took the deep red rose, and the light red tulip, meaning of requited love and tenderness. 

“I’ll see you tonight Orchid, don’t overwork yourself” 

After putting down the money for the flowers and stole a kiss on the cheek of his lover, Chan was out, ignoring totally the way his boyfriend huffed and muffled insults in his imaginary beard. 

Woojin looked at the strong back crossing the street and disappearing after the crossroad, Chan’s characteristic scent still floating in the shop and surrounding Woojin perfectly. The florist sighed, looking in a dazed state at the bunch of deep red flowers that stood proudly near the counter. 

He still remembered the first day he saw that handsome face and those tattoos. 

Flashback

A tall man entered the shop, one arm covered in tattoo and dark brown hair falling in his face. He was wearing a black tank top and held a moto jacket in his left hand. His hair was a mess, he smelt like gas and expensive cologne, his eyes were bright and his appearance overall screamed trouble.   
Woojin smiled nonetheless, welcoming the customer with a gentle tone. 

“hello, what can I do for you ?” 

The man had looked around the shop, seeming slightly lost and finally looked at him, his big brown eyes sinking into his. Damn that boy was handsome.   
The man smirked when he took in Woojin’s face, which made the said male red in the face and the smile fall from it. The guy chuckled. 

“I’m looking for the karate class” 

“hum.. this is a flower shop sir” 

“oh right, maybe I’m looking for flowers then” 

Woojin should have maybe felt offended, but he laughed, that guy was also funny, damn it. Smiling more gently this time, the man put his jacket on the counter, leaning on it to face the cute florist that caught his eye. 

“well then, what do you want to say ?” 

“to say ?” 

“with the flowers, what do you want to say to the person you’ll offer it to ?” 

Chan had looked at him with giant eyes, looking slightly lost. 

“flowers have a meaning ?” at that, Woojin chuckled. 

“of course they do” 

“how is it possible ?” 

“just as possible as your tattoos” 

At that, Chan’s dark eyes sparkled with an understanding glint, his little smirk back on his face. 

“well the flowers are for my grandma, so I guess it would be nice for them to say I love her. Woojin chuckled once again, giving the man a once over look, admiring once again the strong muscles and the ink on his arm and torso. 

“never thought a man like you would buy his grandma flowers” 

“hey, I can be a good boy too” 

If Woojin saw the way Chan looked at him and licked his lips when he said that, he didn’t comment on it, his cheek reddening anyway. 

end of the flashback

They had their first date the following day, and ended up being so compatible they finished their friendly day in the sheets, one more thing his family didn’t need to know. 

“If you continue inking flowers on your arm, you’ll look like my shop babe.”

“sweet, you’ll think about me all the time” 

Woojin reddened once again, his boyfriend chuckling from behind him, hooking his strong arms around his waist and putting his chin on Woojin’s shoulder while the latter was cooking dinner. 

“I’m already thinking about you all the time” 

He forgot to be embarrassed when he felt the two plump lips press a kiss on the side of his neck. Woojin sighed, eager to feel more of his lover as one big hand traced intricate patterns on the exposed skin of his waist.   
Warm breathe grazed his nape and a wicked tongue wetted his veins on the side of it, breaking the last of Woojin’s willpower to focus on the dinner. He quickly shut down the gas, his fingers trembling as they held on Chan’s large biceps, as if to ground himself. 

“you’re shaking Orchid”

“you make me, idiot” 

“glad I do” 

A chuckle echoed in the tight space between them, the distance between Chan and his lips being annihilated as the strong man handled his body around and sat him on the counter top of the kitchen. 

Passing his arms behind Chan’s neck, Woojin almost melted inside those muscular arms when his lover’s mouth took his hostage. Their lips grazed against each other, kissing with a maddening sensuality and a slow pace that made him lose his mind.   
When the cunning tongue caressed his lips and engaged his in a luscious ballet, Woojin moaned, grabbing his lover’s arm with force, his small hand covering the daffodil and lilac tattoos on the upper part of his forearm. 

The Lilac had a signification for the both of them, as Chan offered him a gigantic bouquet of it, signifying the trust he put in Woojin and the innocence his heart had in it, telling his lover with flowers : I love you in an uninterested way, and I offer you my heart, for I trust you with it. It made Woojin cry hard and the next day, Chan had the first flower of his sleeve tattooed, a magnificent Lilac branch. 

The daffodil came a month after their first date, signifying true love, new beginnings, Chan had it done the day after they told each other they were in love. 

Under it was inked an amaryllis, that came here after there first fight, which was very violent and about Woojin not telling his parents about his relationship with Chan. Amaryllis meant vainglory, and pride, something Chan abandoned for him when he understood how much Woojin wanted his family to be proud of him. 

Next to it, small and dainty was a lavender sprig, inked the day after Chan confessed to Woojin that he couldn’t see his life without him anymore, and that if Woojin told him yes, they would elope to Vegas and get marry. They meant purity, devotion and care.   
The day Woojin came home with two plane ticket for the USA, Chan got tattooed a large and colourful light blue myosotis, sign of true, eternal love and timeless bond, memories that overpassed death and fidelity of the heart. It was one of Woojin’s favourite. 

The rose and the tulip came together to celebrate their first and a half anniversary, both flowers meaning a deep love, the deep red of the rose meaning sensuality and the white of the tulip, purity, an antithesis that suited Chan so well, for his lover could be a beast and an angel, feral and sweet. 

And surrounded by them, the small Orchid flower that was still fresh and slightly red at the outlines. Chan just came home one day with this small flower inked on him, his smooth voice whispering against his heart when they laid down in each other arms’ at night. 

“you’ll be with me whenever I go from now on, you’ll be in my heart, and on my skin”

Woojin cried hard that night, from joy and love overdose. Chan cried almost as much when Woojin came home one week ago with his first tattoo ever, a white Camellia flower, just above the right left side of his torso, just on top of his heart. This flower was everything that Chan meant to him, just like his lover called him Orchid, ha started calling his man Camellia, for this flower meant everything Chan was for him : perfection. 

The big hand cradled his cheek lovingly, thumb grazing against his skin in a tender manner, so much Woojin felt his insides burn from love. It was as if he was drowning inside his lover’s warmth, feeling his muscles move under the light skin, his heart beating inside this strong chest, so close to his.   
Their lips moved together, teeth scraping lightly and biting playfully on the other’s tongue and battling outside their mouths. A soft moan Woojin didn’t know belonged to whom escaped from their embrace, spicing up the already sensual atmosphere. When his lower lip was pulled on, Chan’s teeth biting on it gently, Woojin smiled in the kiss, his face warm from the heat of the kiss, and heart beating like a running stallion in his ribcage. 

“I love you so much it hurts” 

Woojin didn’t tell him he loved him that often, but when he did, his eyes were always sparkling with this undying affection that shone through unshed tears, hands clawing at his skin or clothes in a desperate attempt to hold him closer, just like he was doing right now. Chan loved it so much he could die right now, in his lover’s arms. 

“I love you too, more than words or flowers can express” 

 

That night, Woojin stayed behind a little longer than his man, telling him he would join him in a minute. The phone was heavy in his hand, his face calm but a determined frown above his focused eyes.   
When he pressed the number, his fists were tight, and his jaw tensed. When the voice on the other side answered joyfully, starting to chat, Woojin cut her, his own voice sounding so serious his mother stopped talking right away. 

“mom, sit down, I have things to tell you” 

 

Chan entered the flower shop with a slight jumpiness to his steps, he was always so excited to see his cute and beautiful lover. When the little bell above the door echoed in the big shop, Woojin’s face rose from the countertop where he was previously napping, tired from the day before, Chan chuckled. 

“tired Orchid ?” 

“never been better” 

And even if dark circles adorned his under-eyes, Chan knew he was telling the truth from the way his eyes sparkled with joy. Leaning against the counter, the Australian boy pecked his lover’s lips, hearing a faint “not here for Jesus’ sake” coming from the other side of the shop, Jisung apparently worked today. 

Chan looked inside those black orbs with the purest affection and undying love in his own chocolate ones, he grabbed his lover’s hand to kiss his knuckles in a chivalrous impulse. When his eyes landed on the very fresh and still reddened tattoo that was inked on his lover’s inner wrist, a small calathea leaf of a light green colour.   
The meaning of this leaf made Chan thrilled, happier than he ever thought he would be in his entire life, just like he felt each time he looked at his lover and felt his heart beat like crazy in his heart. 

New beginnings.


	8. Above the horizon line (Jisung/Hyunjin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate Au / Rating Explicit (because sex and blood)
> 
> Note : Pirates are my favourite thing in the universe, deal with me lmao

It’s as if Hyunjin was made for that, that his bones were engraved with the smell, the colours of the sea. It didn’t feel as if his soul was weighting on his body anymore, he finally felt free.

Mornings like this were his treasure. He had been on duty this night, perched in the rigging, his fingers hooked like ones of a seagull on the ropes, his eyes fixed on the sea. The dark of the night sky suddenly started to sparkle with red and orange hues, like stars piercing through the shadows to light up the sky. The sea reflected those colours, illuminating the water with iridescent flakes of diamonds and rubies and sapphires. The wind picked up in the sails, inflating them and making the boat gently dance from one side to another, lulling Hyunjin in a trance like state.

A gentle breeze caressed his cheek, almost cradling his face in its palms. Here, on top of the world, with the sea and the wind, with no horizon line but the water expending like a giant bed Hyunjin could lay on and rest for the rest of his life. the sea had always been his element, his fate, he knew it, since that day were he almost lost his soul to it.

 

_The Kim family was a well-know and renowned people in his town. The elder servants told him that they found him on the docks, in a curb made of wood and wearing nothing but a thin layer of silk on his skin. The family took him to raise him as a servant, and enslaved him as he had nowhere else to go. He was height when it first happened._

_His lungs were full of water, his body filling up with the salty taste and the weight of the waves leading him down further from the surface. He had trouble keeping his head clear, his body was numb from the cold of the liquid surrounding him. His legs kicked in the emptiness, trying to come out of the water but only sinking further into the darkness. He was about to give up, about to let go._

_A gentle caress cradle his legs, his movements stopping to feel the strange immaterial hold take matter in its own hand, his body felt lighter, his head clearer as he opened his eyes, his body entirely enveloped with that warm embrace that made him stop drowning, holding him up and preventing him from sinking deeper into the ocean. His eyes were blurry, the water around him were dim, but he in a way was able to see through them, his eyes not burning like they should when entering in contact with the salty water._

_His bright blue eyes opened wide when he saw it, a form, watery and barely darker than the rest of the sea, but here, around him, like a streak of dark paint in a glass full of clear water. The form was moving slowly, undulating like a giant octopus, gently and floating. A face came out of the foggy figure, a woman’s face, so striking that Hyunjin had trouble looking at her, her bright blue eyes, the same colour as Hyunjin’s looked in his, before a smile graced her features, and hands came cradling his cheeks._

_The next time he woke up, he was laid down on the docks, his lungs functioning fine and his body completely relaxed._

 

When he looked at the sea, it seemed to look back at him with the same fondness as the woman of the water did. From where he was, he saw a magnificent ship far away from their boat, it was much larger than their own, so it was pretty sure they didn’t see their own boat. The large ship was pf a pure white colour, her shell clean and her sails without any tear in them, she was brand new obviously. Hyunjin smiled, Chan loved brand new English Navy ships. He was about to call for his captain, when the smooth but powerful voice echoed on the entire boat.

“Hoist the black flag ! get the canons ready and the guns out ! prepare for the boarding !”

Hyunjin smiled, his cheeks rosy from the wind and the excitement. From where he sat, he saw Jisung wink to him, his two enormous swords ready in his hands.

The boarding had been brutal, and the navy ship had no chance whatsoever against the pirate crew. They preyed on them like a bunch of eagles going down on their meal. The pirates had killed many members of the royal sailors, and threw the rest to the ocean with their ship, that started to sink already when the pirates came back on their own boat and ran away, their pockets full of gold and their swords bloody.

Hyunjin sighed, his hand trembling lightly when he swiped the piece of clothe against Jisung’s neck. On it was drawn a large but not deep cut, surely due to a sword, that would cause a scar. Hyunjin didn’t mind the scars that adorned Jisung’s body, they were part of his story and made him even more stunning in his eyes, but he couldn’t stop worrying each time a new one appeared on his lover’s skin.

“be careful next time Jisung, I don’t want to-“

“Treasure, it’s just a cut, I’m not dead, and I’m not going to”

“I’m worrying for you, it’s normal”

Jisung smiled, his cheeks becoming puffier with it, large eyes sparkling with a glint of mischief.

“I know Treasure, now, can I have my prize ?”

“your what ?”

“come on love, I’ve slaughtered more than ten of them, I deserve a little something don’t you think so ?”

Rolling his eyes all the way back into his skull, Hyunjin scoffed, pretty blue eyes shining with love, nonetheless.

“come here you big idiot”

Their lips collided harshly, Hyunjin’s breath stolen the moment Jisung’s tongue entered his mouth in a rough movement. Jisung never was the gentle and sugar coating one, but it was okay, Hyunjin liked it. Wet sounds started to echo on the deck, masking the ocean’s rolling waves and the birds screams in the sky. When Jisung’s hand crawled his way under his oversized cream shirt, Hyunjin prayed all the gods of the ocean that the crew would not come up on the deck for a midnight walk.

“I just want to devour you Treasure”

Hyunjin’s eyes lit with a feral glint, his blue sapphire orbs turning stormy as Jisung’s hands made their way up his ribs. His lover hovered above him, laying the slim body on the wood of the deck, his bright eyes darkened by lust and want.

“what are you waiting for ? dirty pirate”

 

 

“Jisung ! Jisung ! yes !”

Hyunjin tried his best to keep quiet, but it was hard to do so when his lover was plunging deep inside of him, his sex hitting all the right places in his body, ramming inside him in a heavy pace. His lover had just opened up his pants, still fully clothed against Hyunjin’s half naked frame, his opened white shirt the only remaining piece of clothing he had.

“you’re so perfect treasure, so perfect for me”

Jisung’s voice was raspy in his throat, his muscles hot and mouth busy bruising Hyunjin’s pristine white skin. His teeth scraped roughly on his flesh, biting on it and making Hyunjin cry in pleasure. The pirate was rough, breathe heavy and eyes full of lust when he rose up on his knees, grabbing Hyunjin’s hips and hammering inside of him quicker.

“JISUNG !”

“be quiet love, they’ll hear you, do you want them to see you like this, all pretty and opened for me ? thighs around my hips and hole stuffed with my cock ?”

“oh my god Jisung ! YES !”

There it was, his pirate, his man. Taking him roughly against the wood on a pirate boat’s deck, making him scream like a vulgar harbour prostitute and beg, making him cry from pleasure. Hyunjin felt above everything in those arms, felt overwhelmed with joy and happiness.

“I love you Jisung”

And as Jisung spilled inside his body, his face contorted in a delighted expression, features soften, void of the anger and rage from the fights, he looked so dashing. His bright eyes sunk deep inside his own stormy ones, clouded by pleasure, he hovered above him, arm around his face as he kissed him on the lips, bringing him to heaven.

“I love you so much treasure”

When Jisung took him inside his arms, his body rid of strength and pliant under his touch, Hyunjin sighed, comfortable and satiated. Jisung smiled, kissing his forehead. Inside their small but comfortable booth, the two bodies were snuggled against each other, lips moving against lips and breathes steady.

When the sun peaked through the tainted glass of the cabin, they didn’t catch any sleep, but it was okay, they were pleased being in each other’s arms, for one more night, one more day.

 

 

The fight was raging on the deck, bodies collapsing and passing above the deck’s barrier, sinking into the ocean. Chan and his crew were ferocious, clever, but 9 against 40 was a risky bet and the captain knew it. Nonetheless they chose to attack that merchant boat, knowing its cargo would make them live for at least a year. Jisung tore his sword out of a man’s body, the corpse collapsing at his feet and splashing his boots with blood and some pieces of stomach. Jisung looked around him, checking that his crew was still doing well, they were except for Felix who was in bad posture, Jisung stepped before him, slaughtering the man that threatening the younger’s life, tearing through the flesh of his back with his gigantic sword. The man fell down, body already cooling and rotting under the sun’s rays.

“we’re getting overwhelmed !”

His captain rarely deemed the fight lost, but today was apparently one of those days, as the man looked at his crew with an eagle eye, skin tingly from the warmth of the fights. Suddenly, one the merchants screamed louder than the rest of the crew, voice echoing still after his body was swiped of the deck and sucked up in the ocean.

“MERMAIDS !”

“DOWN BOYS !”

Chan and his crew threw themselves on the ground, bodies protected by the deck’s barriers as the merchant’s crew was attacked ruthlessly. Long, thin stripes of unknown texture appeared out of nowhere, swiping on the deck and grabbing in their deathly grip anything that moved. A scream echoed and soon, devilish cries were heard, tearing screeches coming from deep under the surface.

Soon, there were no member of the crew left on the deck, all swept off their feet and rushed inside the depth of the ocean. Jisung was down, his body stuck next TO Minho’s, who was shaking slightly from the remaining rage of the fight. His hand was holding Felix’s head on the ground, protecting his ears from the screeching noises that that mermaids made. When the noises stopped, that the sea turned calm again, a smooth voice echoed on the boat, his laugh too sweet for the actual situation.

“the road’s clean guys !”

Chan was the first one up, his strong arms closing around Hyunjin’s waist, hoisting him up in the air and laughing.

“thank you so much you son of a-“

“don’t insult my mother captain ! she’s still within ear reach”

Jisung looked above the deck barrier, and indeed, he saw the tell-tale of a mermaids’ scales disappearing in the depths of the ocean. Blood covering the surface of the water, Jisung shuddered. Mermaids were frightening after all. When he looked back to the deck, his crew was already down into the chock, surely taking everything they could bring back on their boat. A frail silhouette came up to him, black hair falling on his handsome face. His cheeks were red, eyes glinting with a deep red colour replacing the stormy blue that used to be there.

“had a good meal Treasure ?”

“not as much as when you feed me”

Jisung smiled, opening his arms wide. When his lover nuzzled his neck, Jisung sighed, feeling the sharp fangs plunging inside his flesh. He tried not to be aroused by the way Hyunjin moaned around his skin, lips plump against his pulse.

“you’re so delicious”

“you say that because you’re mine treasure”

“I’ll always be”

Kissing the bloody lips, Jisung tasted the iron and the disgusting taste of his own blood, but it was not enough to tear him apart from Hyunjin. Not when the other was clinging onto his body like this, his whole frame pressed tightly against his. Kissing him felt like kissing the ocean, feeling the salt on his lips and the coolness of the wave on his tongue.

The mermaid was everything he had ever wanted. Because there, inside his lover’s arms, he felt above everything, floating in the ocean and flying in the sky, those lips on his and fingers on his heart made him gravitate above the horizon line.


	9. The darkness’ son is brighter than the sun (Jeongin/Minho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson Au / rating Teen and Up

Minho was Aphrodite’s child, her only child to be honest.

The god of love may be the one people would think about as the baby maker, but in real life, she had only one son, and she was pampering him. Yes, because against all odds and contrary to the other children of the camp, he had a privileged relationship with his mother, she would often come down from the mount Olympus to see him, would send him doves with cute letters, also sending her apprentice Cupid check on her baby. In the semi-god camp, Minho was _the_ semi god. He was loved by everyone, admired for his incredible beauty, and adored for his endless charm and wit. Everybody knew who Minho was, and everybody wanted a piece of the sexy vixen, to no avail.

See, something a lot of people ignored except for his friends, was that the son of the Love goddess had one particularity to his heart, it was a one-use thing. Yup, Minho could only fall in love once, and if he fell for someone, he would for ever be in love with the person who literally stole his heart. Knowing this, the love son avoided any physical interaction with people that were not his friends.

His friends yeah let’s talk about them shall we.

Minho pressed two of his fingers firmly against the bridge of his nose, releasing a deep sigh at the situation currently taking place in the cafeteria. Hyunjin and Felix, the twins sons of Apollo were causing a mayhem inside the big hall, throwing food at their unsuspecting victims, Changbin, son of Themis and Jisung, son of Hermes. Next to them, Chris, the very respected eldest son of Zeus, and Woojin, son of Poseidon looked at them with a disconcerted look on their handsome faces. Next to Minho, looking at the scene with the same embarrassed and tired face was Seungmin, the son of Demeter, who was just like Minho, the only child of his mother in the camp. Except that contrary to Minho, he had one sister, much older than him going by the name of Persephone.

“my nephew is coming living with us, my step-brother says it will make him more sociable. Even though he is technically not a semi god but a god”

“I still have trouble realising you’re Hades’ brother in law”

replied Minho, interest perking up at the mention of the said nephew. The boy was said to be 17, not much younger than Seungmin, and being the son of two gods, was able to do things that they could only dream about. But what interested Minho, was the fact that for once, he would meet the only other son of a deity the be an only child, just like him. What was not fun in Minho’s dictionary, would be the poor boy to be harassed by curious semi gods from all around the camp the moment he would step in it.

In fact, that’s exactly what happened.

“let him alone for fuck’s sake, he is not an attraction !”

Seungmin was very cute on a daily basis, but angry ? even cuter, with the way his nose scrunched up and his eyes squinted. Adorable really, but not that threatening, so he was not of a very helpful hand when the poor Hades son was surrounded by chatting semi gods from every cabin. Minho sighed and knowing he had to help his friend, stepped ahead, pushing through the crowd, elbowing one of Athena’s sons on the way, those were the worst really.

“Minho Hyung ! please do something !”

“I could try, but I’m not much more threatening than you Min”

Minho’s voice was tired, thin and exasperated beyond all words, which made one of Era’s daughter squeal behind him from his “sexy raspy voice”. It was going to be a long day.

When he finally looked at the new comer, his body froze, totally and completely, just like the magnificent alabaster statues that decorated his mother’s cabin. His eyes widened, his heart jumping in his ribcage for the first time of his life. No, no, no it can’t be The boy looked at him with deep black feline eyes that looked too sharp to be human and made him look like a tiger. His mouth had thin lips, his face was devoid of the baby fat that should have still been there, making him look so much fiercer than usual for a boy his age. His black hair fell on his face, colour deeper than ink just like his eyes and his skin was as white as paper. Indeed, a proud son of Hades. The boy was smaller than him in height, but broader, not hard seeing as Minho had a thin body and delicate frame. The boy smirked his way, his eyes shining with a knowing glint in it.

“I knew my dad had something on the back of his mind sending me there, but I was not expecting that”

At that, Seungmin gasped dramatically, holding his chest like he was having a heart attack.

“NOT MINHO HYUNG ! SERIOUSLY ?!”

Trying to erase from his mind the fact that this voice sounded too smooth and high pitched to be owned by such a resting bitch face (the prettiest resting bitch face Minho had ever seen, but still), he tilted his head on the side in a cat like manner, making the boy chuckle.

“what was that exactly ?”

“I’ll tell you later hyung !”

“why wait ?”

The boy stepped ahead, closing the distance between him and Minho, looking into the bright chocolate orbs with a coil smile on his handsome face. A hand extended, he smirked once again, making Minho flustered. The god of Aphrodite, flustered, really ?

“I’m Jeongin, god of darkness, and your soulmate.”

Minho’s eyes opened wide, his cheeks taking a deep red colour as Seungmin was sighing next to him. The two black eyes still looked at him with this dark but comforting aura, and Minho was a cupid away from ending his own existence and stop embarrassing himself in front of this cutie.

“EVERYBODY MOVE OUT THE WAY OR I ELECTROCUTE EVERYBODY AT ONCE !”

Minho still hadn’t collected his jaw from the floor, nor had he let go of Jeongin’s hand when Chan walked through the frightened crowd and grabbed the three of them in his big hands. Before Minho knew it, Seungmin and Jeongin were out of there, apparently going to their cabin, while the son of the goddess of love staid behind, a lost Jisung beside him poking his cheek to gain his attention. To no avail, not since Jeongin threw a last smirk his way and walked of in a feline like walk, looking even more dazzling than the stars themselves.

 

At dinner, squeezed in the middle of Felix and Hyunjin that were already bickering like good brothers did, and facing Chan and Woojin that were exchanging pecks from time to time, Minho was very uncomfortable. His body was rigid, mind trying to process what Seungmin told him a while ago back in Aphrodite’s cabin.

_“Due to their history, my sister and Hades were said by an oracle that their child would be fated to fall in love only one time, and with only one person for the rest of his life. Apparently, it’s you”_

Great, wonderful, the thing that Minho tried to protect since he was a child, his poor, sparkling and still virgin heart, Jeongin stepped on it, choked it, and made it do weird things in his chest. The same boy that was looking at him with the same knowing smile and little smirk in his eyes from the other side of the table. How did he smirk with his eyes for Zeus’ sake ? Minho swallowed, his hands at the limit of the epilepsy crisis.

“hum, Minho-ya ?”

Oh no not again. Minho looked up, his pretty eyes sparkling with guilt, they knew better than to ask him really, so why did they still tried ?

“if you’re going to confess you can go, he’s mine”

_Perfect._

Chan choked on his bread, Woojin’s jaw dropped on the table, Felix and Hyunjin fell down their chairs, and Jisung opened eyes as wide as saucers. The poor girl reddened like a cherry and bowed with profusion before rushing out of the cafeteria, silence falling on the entire space. Soon, whispers starting to raise from the semi gods that all looked at Minho, asking themselves why Hades’ son just claimed the semi god as his in front of the entire camp. As red as the poor Arthemis’ daughter, Minho rose up from his chair, legs feelings wobbly under his body, and dashed out of the cafeteria too, the air becoming too hot and crowded for him. He didn’t turn around when Chan called his name or when he heard Seungmin say “let them, they have to talk it out”, indicating that Jeongin was indeed following him. Soon enough, they were outside, smoke raising from Minho’s mouth as he screamed at Jeongin’s serious face.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR FUCK’S SAKE ?!”

“you’re mine, nobody has the right to touch you !”

“how could you ! we never even talked to each other, and you just come and-“

“is that downright important Minho ?”

The son of the goddess of love tried not to notice the lack of honorific or the way Jeongin was closing the distance between them with a serious look on his face and determined glint in his eyes.

“don’t you feel it too ? that heart of yours that awoken when you saw me ? the warmth and the comfort I bring you ? I’ve wanted for years to be able to meet my soulmate and call them mine, why don’t you feel the same way ?”

“BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW HOW TO LOVE !”

Jeongin’s eyes opened wide as Minho’s ones filled with tears, his pretty face scrunching with an embarrassed expression. His body was trembling, frail looking frame even thinner as usual as the semi god wrapped his arms around himself to protect his heart from the man in front of him.

“you don’t have to, I can show you.”

Minho was unable to react before a pair of thin lips accosted his, mind turning blank from the feelings of flesh against his mouth and Jeongin’s odour that smelled so much like dark chocolate and fir wood. His hands stopped shaking, his arms falling on the side of his body the moment Jeongin’s lips started to move against his own. Taking him in his arms, the god of darkness took his body against his smaller one, bringing so much warmth to him that Minho felt dizzy. When he started to respond to the kiss, moving his lips against the thin but soft ones, Jeongin smiled, a real smile this time and not his infamous smirk that made Minho want to jump out the window. Their breaths mixed as they kissed, cunning tongue taking Minho by surprise and caressing his in a delicate way. Minho felt hot, the kind of hot that one felt when the first spring buds bloomed, when the first rays of sun peaked through the remaining of a storm. Minho felt hot like that, warmth spreading in his body like a medicine to the coldness his heart felt his entire life.

When they parted after one last peck on his trembling lips, Minho looked inside those dark orbs, and thought that maybe. Maybe Jeongin could teach him how to do this, if this always felt so good. The news spread around like a wild forest fire, Jeongin the son of Hades had claimed the unreachable Minho’s heart.

 

Their friends were not much readier to the announcement than the rest of the camp, except for Seungmin, but the accepted it the same way they did with Woojin and Chan, or Jisung and Changbin. Translation : they picked on them like crazy, by they understand the terrible duo.

“how can Apollo’s sons be that annoying really ? aren’t they supposed to be the sun or something like that ?”

Had said Jeongin with a grumpy voice, his dark eyes squeezed shut and head in his hands. Minho chuckled, caressing his back with a not-so-sure hand. Jeongin loved it when he was touchy with him, so he tried his best even if he felt a bit awkward expressing his love in front of everyone. But in the end, the warmth and satisfaction he gained each time Jeongin smiled to him or pecked his lips was much worth the embarrassment. Minho came to the obvious conclusion than yes, Jeongin was his, his soulmate, his boyfriend, his sweet baby and that he loved him. Seungmin had laughed so hard when Minho told him, swiping a tear from his eye, that Jeongin was definitely the alpha of the relationship and that Minho had to accept his “baby boy fate”. Minho punched him so hard his mother had to apologize to Demeter for her son’s behaviour.

“so, who will top when you’ll go at it ?”

“Jeongin would never bottom for Minho don’t be an idiot”

“nobody would bottom for Minho he’s the definition of a sub”

Minho was about to throw his plate still full of food right to Hyunjin and Felix’s head, deeming Jisung was too far away to try killing him. Happily for the trio, Chan’s voice cut through the chaos that was their table.

“Jeongin is 17 shut up about your disgusting things would you ?”

“don’t think you deemed it disgusting when Woojin was pounding your ass yesterday”

“we could hear you from our cabin really”

Minho never saw the two sons of Apollo run this fast in his entire life, but too bad no one was able to avoid Chan’s dreadful lightnings. Soon enough, the two idiots were rolling on the ground, their hair burned, and their clothes gone.

Delightful, really.

Minho forgot about the red on his cheeks and Chan’s furious face, choosing to concentrate solely on Jeongin’s hand in his hair and the way it made him purr in delight.

“tired love ?”

Minho didn’t answer that, too comfortable with his face squished under Jeongin’s chin and torso to move or talk. The god of darkness laughed lightly, his fingers gently tapping his nose to wake him up.

“I’ll walk you to your cabin”

Walking Minho to his cabin soon became sleep with the son of love, the both of them cutely cuddling under the thick covers, hands holding hands and noses brushing against each other. Minho chuckled when Jeongin’s fingers grazed his ribs, tickling him slightly.

“how the hell are you older than me love ?”

“yah, it’s hyung for you”

“no way”

Minho fake pouted, face scrunched up in delight as soon as Jeongin kissed his nose, thin lips drawing patterns on his face from his eyebrows to his lips.

“how are you so perfect ?”

“you see me perfect”

“everyone does Minho, so it means you’re perfect”

“you can thank my mom I think”

“I’ll make sure to tell her you’re her best work”

Minho chuckled, face lit up in a way that made Jeongin week in the knees just by looking at this adorable smile of his. The god of darkness snapped his fingers, all the lights in the cabin disappearing completely, plunging the room where only the two of them laid completely dark. Soon, Minho saw through the shadows a slight fluorescence, foggy blue shade dancing in front of his eyes. A second snap echoed in the room, making the lights come back, but instead of the warm fire that burned inside the petrol lamps, glowed magnificent flames of blues and green colours, painting the sides of the bed and the walls of the cabin with colds tones that suited Jeongin so well. Minho smiled, his cheeks hurting from holding the same expression all day, it’s what Jeongin did to him, make him smile all day and make him happy. When a kiss landed on his lips, he happily answered, his mouth warm against his and breathe heavy in his throat.

“I love you Jeongin”

Jeongin smiled wider than he ever did, his hand closing around Minho’s cheek and kissing him once again.

“I love you Minho”


	10. In your arms (Part II) Jisung x Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate AU / Rating M (Because sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’m weak I know lmao

The water was cold, dark. In the deep of the ocean Jisung felt his members freeze, the tip of his fingers numb, his skin tightening around his bones like a heavy armour that dragged him along to the bottom of the sea.

Despite that, Jisung held on the thin body in his arms without letting go, without even thinking of being separated from him. Maybe he was already dead, Jisung didn’t know, but he would hold on anyway, dead or alive Minho was still his, was his Minho.

Around them were thousands of broken pieces of the royal ship, sinking in the same time as them, drowning them better than the water. In his embrace, Minho shuddered, indicating his lover he was still there with him, when a dark shadow passed above them, darkening the sea even more.

The cold had became unbearable now, his body numb all over, barely holding on to his last breath, the water erasing any trace of fight left in his eyes. He closed them, his mouth opening to let go of the last air in his lungs, and suddenly, everything was black.

 

 

Something was holding him, a hand, tightly embracing his. And a delighting warmth replaced the last thing he felt deep down in the water. He slightly moved his fingers, the tip tickling the hand holding his, a cute chuckle echoing in the room that Jisung guessed to be the infirmary.

“are you okay my love ?”

This voice, light, slightly high pitched and so smooth, Jisung knew it by heart. He closed his fingers around the thin ones, caressing the skin and feeling the slightly long nails scrap against his digits. When he opened his eyes, the most handsome face greeted him, not even an inch above his, looking at him with all the care of the world.

“You’re good, you just fell in hypothermia”

“and you ?”

“Woojin sewed my back together, one bastard tried to cut my leg off apparently. I’m good now, but you’ll have to cope with the sight of a nasty scar on my thigh.”

“I don’t give a shit, as long as you’re okay I’m good”  

Minho pouted, his face showing more deception than concern now. His fingers slightly squeezed Jisung’s, his deep black eyes reflecting the flicking light of the petrol lamp glowing in the darkness of the room.

“I know you love my thighs”

“there’s things I love more about you”

“like what ?”

Jisung smiled to him, pulling on their intertwined hands to make Minho lean down towards him. He pecked the two rosy lips, then the cute button nose, and the space between the two perfect eyebrows than framed his face so well, than a last kiss just on the top of his head, nose buried into the dark brown locks.

“like you, your heart, your soul and your entire being”

“you’re so fucking cheesy oh my lord-“

“and your ass”

“there you go, my man’s back”

Jisung laughed, his big bright eyes squinting slightly in the darkness to have a better view of his lover. His hand pulled on Minho’s once again, but this time, didn’t stop until the pirate was mumbling against his neck, body fell down on Jisung’s one and pressing against the small, but muscular body under his.

“fuck me”

“say that again”

Jisung raised an eyebrow, surprised by his lover’s sudden outburst, Minho was never the type to ask for sex verbally, preferring the teasing and the brush of fingers, languid looks and tongue play to rile his man up. But something was up, Jisung knew it when he saw the spark in the back of the two black orbs, a slight fire that threatened to consume him totally.

“I thought I lost you Jisung.”

Minho’s eyes were now filled with tears, diamonds glowing from the flickering flame of the lamp, making the pirate appear so fragile, so tiny above him. Jisung realised then, that they had grazed death, nearly falling inside her arms today, nearly lost each other today.

“I don’t care about dying Jisung, but I don’t want to lose you, never”

“don’t say things like that, because I care about you dying sweet”

Minho smiled through his tears, droplets of sapphire crawling on his cheeks and disappearing inside his lips or wetting the side of his white oversized shirt. Jisung’s hand cradled his cheek so lovingly, so gently he thought he might break into ugly sobs, but then his lover’s voice echoed inside his head.

“say that again”

Minho’s breathe was shuddering, short in his throat when Jisung sat up on the bed, sitting him on his laps like a fragile doll, paying extra care of his legs. His face was not even an eyelash away from him, his lips caressing his when he talked.

“Please Jisung, make love to me”

Jisung smiled, happiness radiating from him like warmth from the morning sun, so bright Minho felt his heart battling inside his ribs. Jisung’s hand lowered, gently grabbing the flesh of his valid thigh, squeezing the flesh inside his fingers.

 

 

 

Minho was tired, his body spent, muscles sore and mind foggy from Jisung’s touch. His lover had made him feel so good, so loved and spoiled that his voice was still echoing inside the boat’s paunch. His skin was slightly electric, shuddering from the touches and the kissed his man left there.

Somehow, Jisung always made love to him like it was the last time, gently, caring and slow, or roughly, feral and hard. But always taking his sweet time, even when they didn’t have it, never rushed, he always made Minho feel his love for him, made him feel how deep he adored him.

Minho closed his eyes, his mind wandering elsewhere, trapping him inside the arms of his memories, and suddenly, he was not there anymore, gone from the deck were his crew was organising their loot and handling the sling. Gone from behind the helm, manoeuvring the Howling Mary on the Caribbean sea.

He was back there, to Tortuga, were his parents abandoned him and he was raised inside a brothel, selling his body to the most fortunate pirates that came visit the house. He was back there, thrown back to this day where he met those big bright eyes for the first time.

_Smoke was coming out of his mouth, freezing breeze enveloping his body as he walked through the dimly lit alleys of Tortuga. The smell of rotting fish and fresh piss filled his nose, making him snort in disgust. He lived the twenty years of his life here, but he would never get used to this grime and misery._

_Minho sometimes looked through the tainted glass of his window, back in his room in the brothel, looking at the boats that went out and came back to the harbour. He spent hours looking at the pirates, those free creatures that liked to ravage his body when the sun went down, and broke free in the morning, going back to the traveling and adventures life of a criminal. Minho envied them._

_Suddenly, when he was about to turn around the corner of an alley, what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks, eyes wide while he looked at the scene unfolding before him._

_At the end of the dark street, barely lit up by the lights of the houses near them, Minho came face to face with one of them, a pirate in all his splendour. At his feet, a man laid, belly open and bones cracked out of their places, blood dripping on the ground and surrounding the black leather boots._

_In his hand, a long large sword still wet from the crimson colour sparkled under the moon light, reflecting Minho’s enlarge gaze. The man was wearing a black oversized shirt, tucked in leather pants and opened on a broad and muscular chest where rested layered necklaces than all held a different pendant. Minho had the time to distinct a cross, a medal and a pearl in the mess of metal that painted the tanned skin, but soon enough his breathe was gone from his chest._

_“What are you doing out there at this hour love ?”_

_The man looked at him, and Minho was at loss for words. The pirate was quite small, but broad and strong. His face was very handsome, big bright eyes that corrupted the youthfulness of the features with a dark glint in them. Sand blond hair fell on his face freely, framing the small smirk that made his appearance when the pirate took in Minho’s physic._

_“I-I’m bringing back bred”_

_“to where ?”_

_“to the red sparrow”_

_“isn’t that a brothel ? are you a prostitute ?”_

_Suddenly, the piece of bred Minho held tightly against his chest was the only thing grounding him to reality. The smirk the pirate’s face still held made him dizzy. In those eyes he did not see pity or disgust, the man just look at him like someone would look at someone else, and not how people usually looked at Minho, a vulgar prostitute._

_“yes”_

_The pirate chuckle when Minho stuttered, his cheeks red and body trembling lightly, the cadaver at the pirate’s feet totally forgotten._

_“well then, see you soon beauty”_

_Before Minho could breathe, the man was gone, the metal of his sword and the sound of his boots on the pavement still echoing when Minho started to run back in the Red sparrow’s direction._

_“you’ll have only one client tonight”_

_“one ?”_

_“yes, he booked your all night and asked that no one else touch you”_

_“is it possible to do that ?”_

_“when it’s one of the Howling Mary’s crew, yes”_

_Minho’s eyes enlarged like saucers, his breathe catching in his throat. The Howling Mary was the most famous boat of all the Caribbean, his crew made of young and thirsty men that handled the sword like gods and were ready to everything. They were the terror of the seas, and had sunk a lot of ships, even Royal navy’s ones, which was a miracle. Everybody knew them, and in a town like Tortuga were the crime reign, they were kings, everybody respecting and fearing them._

_When the door opened back this night, his body was already naked under the sheets, his lithe frame only separated from the coldness of the room thanks to a thin piece of red silk. The small and broad silhouette entered the room, and Minho’s mind turned blank._

_“hello love”_

_His body felt like burning, his flesh ready to come out of his incandescent bones as the hands roamed on his body, spreading pleasure like venom. The pirate was tender but rough, a combination Minho didn’t think was possible, but suited the man so well. Just like his young-looking face, but his dark eyes, his plump lips and feral smile. The man was a walking contradiction, and he did Minho so well._

_His fingers were deep inside him, where so many had touched him but only him made him feel this good. Sat down on the man’s lap, thighs spread around the two strong legs that held thin scars and old wounds, Minho was riding the pirate’s digits like a whore, wanting more of him, more of this rough tenderness that the man knew how to give._

_His flesh was trembling like a fragile leaf carried by the wind, his skin hot and malting under the other’s touch. The pirate looked at him with dark eyes, his breathe fanning Minho’s cheek, maybe being the only thing grounding him in reality, where gravity had the best of him and this man made him scream in delight._

_When the big chocolate eyes melted into his own, he forgot how to breathe, his ribs shaking with the force his heart was beating inside his chest. He was suddenly on his back, legs opened around the man’s strong hips, while his calloused hands caressed his thighs lovingly. Like claws, they gripped his flesh, sculpting it as it pleased him, while his mouth devoured the white expense of skin. The two plump lips closed around his ear lobe, whispering words that felt like promises to the prostitute._

_“you’re so pretty, so ethereal, how can you be real ?”_

_How could this man be real was the question Minho asked himself with the last bit of sanity he had. This tenderness that was enhanced by the roughness of his stare, by the bites he put on him, decorating his skin like a canvas made solely for him._

_The pirate was thick, long and veiny, and it felt so good when on the first push of his hips, he entered the lithe body and invaded his senses and his flesh. The tears spilled out from Minho’s bright sparkling eyes, looking like diamonds under the moon shining amongst the ink black sky. His skin burnt from where the pirate was hovering above him, strong body grazing each time his hips snapped forwards._

_The muscles chiselled the tanned skin so well, drawing prominent abs and strong arms that held Minho in place against the mattress and preventing him from hitting the wall from the force the man was using on him._

_“you take me so well love”_

_Again, that nickname, so precious and so tender when it went out of this plump mouth. Minho cried out, his voice surely echoing outside the room they were in, fucking like deprived beasts. This man looked exactly like those feral creatures he heard of from travellers that saw the world, those dangerous beasts that crawled on all four and roared to scare preys._

_Minho felt like a prey, being devoured as the man above him fucked him, growling in his chest with a raspy voice as he mouthed his neck. Minho never felt so full, from his body where the man was stuffing him with his cock, and his mind where the pirate’s touch brought him to tears. He couldn’t hear anything else, couldn’t see anything else than those bright eyes that looked at him with so much care._

_A cord in his voice snapped the moment the tanned pirate pounded his sweet spot with outmost precision, making Minho’s head fall backward and his eyes tear up from delight._

_“OH MY GOD YES !”_

_Nobody ever made him scream this good, feel this good, than this man plunging in his body. The rough hands were like velvet on his skin, holding his hips as the man above him fucked into him, his strong chest revealed bared of fabric but still sporting the three necklaces he saw earlier. The man looked feral, his eyes smirking at the lithe creature that squirmed under him._

_“my name is Jisung”_

_Minho closed his eyes when the man kissed his lips, plump rosy flesh against his own, trapping his breathe and making him moan. He didn’t let anyone kiss him usually, this were the rules, but this man was different, this man, he felt safe._

_“Jisung”_

_His voice was high pitched from the pleasure, his skin tingly and mind gone when the man came inside of him, warmth spreading through his body like a wildfire. Burning his soul, his heart and everything that stood in between them, the man looked at him, his bright big eyes that held the same mystery as the sea, with a smile on his face, gentle and caring._

_“Come with me love, I’ll take care of you”_

 

Minho smiled, catlike features cracking into a delighted expression as the memories came back to him. Strong arms surrounded him, trapping him against the helm, strong body colliding with his back gently.

“what are you smiling for love ?”

A warm mouth kissed his neck, tingles running down his body as Minho closed his hand on Jisung’s forearm. The pirate smiled, his face full of love when Minho looked into his eyes, irises sparkling like a crackling wildfire.

He was impregnated of him, his smell, his taste, his touch, every part of his body felt Minho’s, craved Minho’s. he felt like a part of a whole, were he and his lover were indivisible, so much that even death stepped back before them.

Jisung smiled, kissing the two plump lips that looked so inviting before him.

“My love”


	11. You make my Heart bloom (Part II) (jeongin/Hyunjin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greek god Au / Rating Teen and up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this Jeongin is 22 years old, so keep that in mind ! I’m not writing smut because I’m uncomfortable writing smut with Jeongin, but they do make out, and touch (not below the belt). So if you’re uncomfortable with that, don’t read my babes <3

 

 Contrary to what a lot of people, and gods, thought, Jeongin was not only Hyunjin’s wife. He had his fair share of duties in hell, and he was happy about it, not ready to be reduced to the title of lover who would be patiently waiting for his man to come back from work.

He was currently very busy with one of his favourite tasks : brushing Cerberus fur with a bone comb that was engraved of screaming faces, charming. The enormous dog, that was taking the entire space of the throne room, which was gigantic by the way, was happily rubbing his nose against his master’s belly, one swipe of his pink tongue enough to soak Jeongin’s clothes from tip to toes.

“would you stay still Cerberus, I’m trying to groom you”

“and you’re doing an excellent job Beauty”

“oh my Zeus, Hyunjin you scared me !”

Hovering above him, Cerberus japed happily, his gigantic tail swiping from left to right, so much that the castle’s windows were shaking slightly.

From the side of the room, Jeongin heard one of the Parks grumble something that oddly sounded like “those gods and their pets”, which made Jeongin laugh a little bit louder than what it should have. Ignoring the way his dog was whining for his attention, Jeongin smiled at his lover, relieving in the way Hyunjin’s eyes shone with love.

 

Jeongin was ethereal, just laying on his bed, looking like a flower amongst the dirt. His dark brown hair fell on his peaceful looking face, framing the slight frown that painted his features. His lover was maybe having a bad dream, that made Hyunjin frown deep. He extended his hand, caressing lightly the brown strands covering his man’s forehead.

“welcome back home”

Hyunjin smiled, his features softening at the playful tone his lover used. That tricking little thing. The two black orbs opened, mischief all over them when the god of flowers looked at him from under the black silk. Movement made the sheets glim under the petrol lamps light when Jeongin made room for his lover’s big and tall body.

As soon as Hyunjin laid down next to him, his little lover crawled on top of him, feline looking face scrunching up at the smell present on his skin.

“you smell like smoke”

“coming from the tartare, sorry my flower”

“better make it up to me then”

Smiling mischievously, Jeongin kissed the two plump lips, his hand cradling the handsome face inside his embrace. The god hummed slightly, his skin tingly from where his cute man left his man wander. Planting a last wet kiss on his mouth, the Flower god looked at him with those eyes, the eyes of “the day before” as Jeongin call them.

“I’ll miss you while I’ll be up there”

Since the beginning of their love story, Zeus came to a pact with Demeter, who didn’t accept that well that her son was frolicking foolishly with the god of the underworld. To preserve the earth from the goddess’s wrath, Zeus agreed with Jeongin that the latter had to spend six months down in hell, and six months up on earth. That was the deal, but Jeongin was very bad at following rules nowadays, and six months up there slowly turned into three.

The three months Jeongin spent on earth were called Spring, the season of flower buds, life coming back after winter, and lands covering with green, pink, blues and purples. Then, at the end of spring, Jeongin came back down, always fighting with his mother prior to that, which led to the goddess raging and burning everything, that was summer. Then came Autumn, the time were his mother was sulking and letting her job on the side to avenge her pride. Then winter, where she was depressed and cried for three months straight because she felt guilty.

Jeongin knew how much trouble and emotional struggle his decision put his mother through, but unfortunately he was too deep in love to care about anything or anyone else. And each time he came back up on earth, he left a piece of his heart back down, right in Hyunjin’s arms.

“don’t be sad, you’ll come back soon”

Jeongin looked at the blue eyes with a small smirk on his face, dark strands of hair framing his lover’s handsome face.

“make me regret to go babe”

At that, Hyunjin smirked, his handsome features morphing into a feral expression.

“watch your words, my flower”

“why so ?”

“because I could lose control”

Jeongin looked at him with that glint in his eyes, that mischievous spark that made his head turn in all ways and his heart race in his ribcage.

“and what if I want you to ?”

 

A small moan escaped him as Hyunjin’s hands caressed his naked ribs. Laid down under his lover, spread on their big black satin sheets, Jeongin had buried his hands in the black locks, mouth busy with the way his lover was kissing him passionately. The two big hands drawn patterns down the small of his back, getting rid of any piece of fabric between their bodies as he kissed his way down the white creamy throat.

“Hyunjin”

The frail voice sounded so much thinner when his lover was hovering above him, stormy blue eyes painting flames on his skin as they roamed his body hungrily.

“I love you”

 

 

 

Earth was beautiful when he was here, spring making buds burst from everywhere, and flowers and grass covering the lands.

Sometimes he missed this. The fresh air, the colours, the laughter of children and the sun. he would miss the slight burn on his skin from when he stayed in the rays of Apollo too much, the way the birds sung, the sound of running water and the sight of clouds.

But even with this slight miss in his heart, Jeongin never felt entirely happy on earth. He always felt like something was missing, his heart was missing, his habits, his crown and his black silky gown that he wore inside the bedroom while waiting for Hyunjin.

Jeongin took a deep breathe, savouring the smell of roses that grew around him. He looked at the forest where he first met his lover, right next to the small river that ran alongside the rocks of the mountain.

No matter how much he travelled the world during his time on earth, he always came back here, where he met Hyunjin five years ago. He came back here, far from hell’s warmth, earth business, Zeus’s watch and his mother’s possessiveness. He came back, savouring the anticipation of Hyunjin’s arrival.

“Jeongin could you help me with this ?”

His mother was busy detangling a huge sack of lianas from a tree, quietly mumbling to herself while working.

“mother, Hyunjin should be there any time soon, I don’t-“

“oh I’m sure you’ll have the time honey, come here to help mommy”

Sighing, Jeongin surrendered and joined his mother, quietly looking back at the small clearing where the river ran. His eyebrows frowned deeply, a weird feeling creeping up his spine.

Hyunjin was never late.

 

 

Hyunjin didn’t show up. It’s been three days since he should have come to fetch Jeongin so that they could come back down in hell, but the god of the underworld was nowhere to be found. Jeongin was inconsolable. And what if something happened ? Hyunjin was a god, therefor he was immortal, but deep down Jeongin knew something was wrong, nothing could have held his lover from coming for him.

Unless..

“Mother.”

His mother turned around, happily smiling at her son, but joyful expression quickly fell from her face when she saw her son’s menacing eyes turning ink black from the anger.

“what did you do ?”

“nothing Jeongin, of course I did nothing, and Zeus-“

“I KNEW IT ! YOU COULDN’T LET ME BE HAPPY COULD YOU ?! AND YOU HAD TO INVOLVE ZEUS ON TOP OF THAT !”

“Jeongin I did what was best for you I swear I-“

“YOU DID WHAT WAS BEST FOR YOU ! I AM HAPPY WITH HIM AND I AM HAPPY IN HELL, AND FROM NOW ON, THAT’S WHERE I’LL STAY ! AND ALL YEAR AROUND !”

“JEONGIN DON’T”

But before Demeter could grab her son, the god disappeared into thin air, white sparkling smoke curling around nothing as the small silhouette faded away. The goddess’s eyes opened wide, she had no idea her son could do that.

 

On the Mount Olympus, chaos was soon to arrive, but Zeus noticed it too late, quietly reading a book on his big throne. However, the silence and peacefulness crumbled down at the same time the main door of his godly castle opened, revealing a furious little god.

“I ORDON YOU TO LET MY HUSBAND GO IMMEDIATELY !”

Book almost falling from his knees, Zeus, god of the gods, looked incredulously at the tiny piece of god who was fuming. No matter how sweet Jeongin looked years prior, Zeus had to admit that he didn’t look like anything he did before.

The small god’s hair were of a dark shad of brown, long and untamed, giving to his feline eyes even more depth that they already had. And the black silky robes covering his body complimented them really well, thin white body covered by hell’s darkness.  

“Jeongin, Listen”

“IT’S PERSEPHONE FOR YOU !”

Zeus’ eyes opened wider than he thought would ever be possible. At his sides, gods from all around the mount Olympus gathered in the room, enjoying the view of the god of the gods being scolded by the small deity.

“Listen son of Demeter-“

“I am more than that Zeus ! I am the god of spring, fertility and renewal, and most importantly, Hades’ wife ! I have rights too and my mother and you have no right to impinge in my life like this !”

“I can’t do anything for you. Your boyfriend doesn’t want you anymore, so I suggest you go back to your mother and help her out like you’re supposed to do.”

At that, gods all around them scoffed, the tone Zeus employed making Jeongin feel so small, like a disobedient child. But as the gods around him, and Zeus himself were waiting for him to abandon and go back to earth, his features darkened dangerously. His aura became darker, eyes stormy just like his husband’s ones were.

“you will regret that immensely Zeus”

“and why should I ?”

Even though the god was slightly impressed by Jeongin’s change of attitude, he didn’t show any of his inner turmoil. He was the god of the gods for Chronos’ sake.

“in case you didn’t heard what I said, I am Hades’ Husband. Which makes me the rightful owner and leader of Hell and the entire underworld when he is not here.”

At that, Zeus paled, and from the corner of the room Jeongin swore he heard his mother gasp. A wicked smile painted itself on Jeongin’s mouth, eyes dark with anger and satisfaction.

“YOU MARRIED HIM ?!”

“I did. And let me tell you Zeus, that from now on and until my husband returns, I will make your reign a living nightmare.”

Ignoring his mother call for him, or Zeus order for him to come back, Jeongin disappeared in the same smoke he came, thin silhouette fading away and into the deep darkness of the underworld.

 

 

It’s been three months, and Zeus was starting to lose his usual confidence and composure. In front of him, a giant map of earth was laid down, enabling the god of the gods to take a look at the people that was roaming around the lands and seas. And what he saw was not pleasing, at all.

From all around the world, people were dying from hunger, spring never coming around, and Demeter struggling to keep the seasons going, as her son was doing the exact opposite : letting the flowers die by thousands. And if the flowers died, no plants, no plants equalled no harvest and no harvest equalled to people dying. But the worst it the story, is that being in control of the underworld, Jeongin had closed Hell’s doors and made Cerberus guard the Styx, preventing any dead soul to access the underworld.

It was chaos on earth, deads walking amongst the living, souls and goths disturbing the peaceful and quiet life. From all around the lands, Zeus received prayers and cries from humans, who thought it was the end of times, the temples were full of offerings and crying people who begged the gods to make this nightmare stop.

“With all the respect I have for you my brother, you should cut the bullshit and let Hades go back to Hell. His wife is becoming angrier as days pass and soon, he’ll do more than close Hell’s gate.”

Zeus’ fists clenched so hard on the map, Poseidon thought it would break in half, but kept mum about everything his brother said, eyes still fixed on it.

 

Poseidon was right. On week after his warning, Jeongin did way worst than closing Hell’s gate. And it was, opening them back, but only to let out of the underworld thousands and thousands of the worst Hell’s creatures.

Soon, earth was ravaged by cadavers, roaming around the cities, demons corrupting the gods’ priestesses, furies, mermaids and hungry souls that preyed on the population.

Taking his face in his hands, Zeus looked at the alarmed faces of the gods surrounding him in the throne room, the same expression on their faces.

“fine, Hermes, go talk to him”

 

 

Hermes shook lightly, knees down on the ground, head hung low, as he looked at the god with fear in his eyes.

Persephone was comfortably sat down on Hades’ throne, Cerberus growling lowly at his feet, jaws ready to chop the god’s messenger in half. On his head was elegantly sitting a magnificent crown, made out of silver and black leaves, delicately framed by the dark brown hair.

Jeongin’s smirk grew when he spotted a single drop of sweat drip from Hermes’ forehead to his neck.

“tell Zeus that if he doesn’t let my husband free in the next 24 hours, I’ll opened the Tartare’s gates.”

Hermes paled so much his face was almost as white as the bones of the skeleton next to him, who snickered evilly when the god’s messenger stuttered.

“Y-Yes Persephone”

 

 

“I’m glad to be back.”

“I’m glad you’re back”

Sitting down on his husband’s laps, Jeongin was playing joyfully with the black strand of hair covering his husband’s scalp. From the throne they were pilled on, Jeongin looked like an ethereal queen, crown sitting proudly on his head, matching his husband’s one.

“I heard you’ve been a little pest while I was held back there on mount Olympus ?”

“nooo, never. You know me”

Hyunjin laughed darkly at that.

“Zeus had to suffer so much, I almost pity him.”

“instead of pitying that douchebag, maybe you could, I don’t know, kiss your queen ?”

Hyunjin smiled, his dark blue eyes sparkling with love as he captured Jeongin’s lips in his own, tasting his wife’s lips like a delicious treat.

“good job, my small goddess”

Jeongin’s eyes darkened, his feline orbs glowing with mischief and wick.

“anything for you, Hades”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a Kudo or a comment <3 I'll soon make several of these collections with different fandoms <3 Hope you liked it !


End file.
